powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Paralysis Inducement
The power to render organisms immobile. Not to be confused with Jolt Inducement. Also Called *Immobilization *Narcosis Inducement Capabilities User can immobilize target completely or partially, causing them to be left without movement and sensation. Making motor functions and muscle movement unavailable, the victim may freeze on the spot or crumple to the ground. Applications * Body Immobilization Variations *Body Manipulation *Illusion Manipulation *Molecular Immobilization *Motor-Skill Manipulation *Nerve Manipulation *Pressure Point Intuition Associations *Binding *Biological Manipulation *Electricity Manipulation *Fear Inducement *Inanimation *Incapacitation Inducement *Inducement *Life-Force Inhibition *Mental Inducement *Organic Manipulation *Stun Attack *Telekinesis *Time Stopping Limitations *The effect will always wear off eventually. *Paralysis Immunity *May be limited to how many times it can be used or how many targets it can be used on. *User may not be immune. *May need physical contact. Known Users Comics/Cartoons Video Games Known Objects * Freeze Potion A (Adventure Time) * Chillrend (Elder Scrolls: Skyrim) * Syndrome's Gloves (The Incredibles) * Black Receivers (Naruto) * Tenjinsōseiken/天神創世剣 (Saint Seiya Ω) * Paralyze Poison/Potion (Various sources) Gallery Diva pic.png|Diva (Blood+) Melanie Vera (Charmed 2018) Temporal Stasis on Taydeus.gif|Melanie Vera (Charmed 2018) is able to freeze others in place using her Temporal Stasis. Piper Halliwell.jpg|Piper Halliwell (Charmed) can paralyze others by... Piper Freeze.gif|...freezing their molecules. Rumple_freezes_Emma.gif|Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin (Once Upon a Time) paralyzing Emma. Spider Man 2099.jpg|Spider-Man 2099 (Marvel Comics) possesses poisonous fangs that can temporarily paralyze whoever he bites. Miles Morales.png|Miles Morales/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) can paralyze his enemies with a touch via his electrical "Venom Strike"… Miles Venom Strike.jpg|…as shown here. Alviss.png|One of Alviss’ (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRM, Sealing Skull, paralyzes his opponent. However, as a side effect, the longer the ÄRM is in effect, the more pain Alviss feels. Chaton scratches Alan.GIF|Chaton (Marchen Awakens Romance) can immobilize whoever she scratches with her Weapon ÄRM, Para Claw. Negzero.GIF|Loco's (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRM, Negzero is a Darkness ÄRM, which completely immobilizes her opponent. Darkness_ÄRM_Slowpoke.png|Kollekio (Marchen Awakens Romance) can paralyze his opponent with his Darkness ÄRM, Slowpoke. Ironically, while his opponent can't move, the ÄRM’s side effect makes Kollekio blind. Finsternis.png|Using the Darkness ÄRM, Finsternis, Saturn (Marchen Awakens Romance) can paralyze his victims in a powerful and excruciating hold. Crucified Scarecrow.png|Guardian ÄRM, Scarecrow (Marchen Awakens Romance) has the power to paralyze those who look into its eyes. PiscesAmor.gif|Pisces Amor (Saint Seiya Ω) can disable the body's nerves functions Redribbon7.JPG|General Blue (Dragon Ball) looks Goku in the eyes… Redribbon14.JPG|…and paralyzes him with his psychic powers. Fyarl Demon.jpg|Fyarl Demons (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) can shoot a paralyzing mucus. Brainiac Smallville.jpg|Brainiac (Smallville) uses his power to paralyze Lana Lang, rendering her in a state of constant pain while leaving her completely aware of, but unable to interact with, her surroundings. Saeki.PNG|Kayako Saeki (The Grudge) can make her victims paralyzed with fear when seeing her, making them unable to defend themselves. Oracle of Delphius.jpg|The Oracle of Delphius (Sonic Underground) File:Dark_Danny_inmobilization.gif|Dark Danny (Danny Phantom)… Dark_Danny_inmobilization.jpg|…paralyzes Sam & Tucker. X-Men_Evolution_Season_3_6_-_Torpid_(Earth-11052)_0001.jpg|Torpid (X-Men: Evolution) can paralyze whoever she touches with her large hands Self-Cursing Seal.png|Danzō Shimura (Naruto) using the Self-Cursing Seal to spread curse seal's marks around the opponent's body, paralyzing them. File:Pain_(Naruto)_Black_Chakra_Receiver_paralyze.gif|Nagato/Pain (Naruto) can produce black chakra receivers from his bodies, and by stabbing a target with them he can transmit his chakra into target, hindering and paralyzing them… File:Chakra_Receivers_vital_spots_(Naruto).png|…and completely paralyzing them if pierced through multiple vital points. Himawari_knocks_out_Naruto.png|Himawari (Naruto) accidentally paralysing and knocking out her father Naruto for an entire day via a Gentle Fist single finger strike. Urashiki Ōtsutsuki paralyze ability.png|Urashiki Ōtsutsuki (Naruto/Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) can paralyze his opponents at bay using his fishing rod. Zigra_Paralysis_Beam.jpg|Zigra (Gamera vs Zigra) firing his paralysis beam Hyberion Vampire Magic.gif|Draculos Hyberion (Fairy Tail) with his Vampire Magic allows him to paralyze a target of God Serena's calibur and even choke him. Stain My Hero Academia.png|Hero Slayer Stain (My Hero Academia) possesses the quirk "Bloodcurdle", paralyzing whoever's blood he ingests. The length of time it takes depends on the victim's bloodtype. P4A_Sho_Render.png|Sho Minazuki (Persona 4 Arena) is able to paralyze others with a stare. File:Jinei_Udoh_(Rurouni_Kenshin)_Shin_no_Ippo.gif|Udō Jin-e (Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X) File:Lucio-Eyes-S3E11.jpg|Lucio (Agents of Shield) was able to put people into a temporary rigor mortis-like state by staring into a person's eyes. Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) Immobulus.gif|Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) using the Immobulus charm to immobilize a pair of pixies. daolonpetrification.gif|Daolon Wong (Jackie Chan Adventures) paralyzes Hak Foo with a mere gesture. Hawk Moth Miraculous Ladybug.png|Hawk Moth (MIraculous Ladybug) can induce paralysis and discomfort in akumatized villains as a coercion tactic… Evillustrator Hawk Moth Control Miraculous Ladybug.png|…a tactic he tries on Evillustrator... Pixelator Miraculous Ladybug Hawk Moth.jpg|...and Pixelator. Queen Bee Venom.png|Queen Bee's (Miraculous Ladybug) "Venom" allows her to paralyze whoever got stung with her bee stinger. Darkness vs Blaire.png|The Darkness (Stupid Mario Brothers) uses his power to freeze his traitorous henchman, Blaire Vherestorm, in place. Vampyr_Coagulation.gif|Using Coagulation, Jonathan Reid (Vampyr) stops a target's blood in their veins, paralyzing them. Kei_Scream.gif|Kei Nagai (Ajin: Demi-Human) emits a scream that seizes the nervous system, paralyzing everyone in his immediate vicinity. Limitbreakermovie.png|Goku (Dragon Ball Super) using the God Bind technique... Burning_fury.jpg|...to paralyze Broly with his godly Ki. Category:Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Inducement Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries